


A Twisted Man and a Broken Girl

by chaoticmango



Category: Scream Park (2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mental Health Issues, Murder, Murderers, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Relationship(s), Running Away, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Siblings, Strap-Ons, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, past mental breakdown, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmango/pseuds/chaoticmango
Summary: Giovanna Largo ran away from her life, a life that was filled with pain. Now, she’s in a small Pennsylvania town trying to hide from the world. There she meets a friend, Marty, and a lover, Iggy.But then Iggy slowly loses his mind, and she might not be able to get him back.And then he starts killing.*Giovanna’s in her late 20’s or early 30’s in this.*





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Giovanna ran away. She didn’t know where she was going. She just had to get out.  
She packed her bags, took as much money as she could, and left. It wasn’t easy, leaving her family, but she had to. With an ex-husband that still loved her, a child she never saw because it was too painful, the expectations of being a Largo and a Hollywood Star, and her family life, it was too much.

So she ran. She got in her car and drove away.

After a while, she found herself in a small town in Pennsylvania. It was nice. So far, no one recognized her and she could go places without cameras in her face. Giovanna checked into a hotel just on the edge of town and set up camp there. She knew she’d be safe. No ex-husbands, no cameras, no one calling her fat, and no one knew who she was. Now she could breathe. Now she could relax.  
That night, she went to the nearby club to get a drink, to dance, to forget who she was. She put on her favorite dress and, for the first time in a while, pulled her hair back into a tight braid. When she got there, Giovanna noticed a guy outside arguing with the bouncer. He was an awkward guy: tall, skinny, huge glasses. And the fact that he was wearing khakis didn’t help. She felt kind of sorry for him. Giovanna took a deep breath and walked up to him.  
“Excuse me?”  
The man looked at her, his eyes magnified by his glasses, making him look like he was peering into her soul. She shook off the creepy feeling that gave her and kept going.  
“I can get you inside.”  
“How?”  
“Just follow my lead.” She said before taking off his glasses and tucking them into her dress. She took his hand and walked up to the bouncer. He let them in and didn’t think twice. Once, inside, Giovanna give the akward man his chunky glasses.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“It’s fine.” The man said as he wiped his glasses with his shirt before putting them back on.  
“They usually let people in here based on appearance, which is really fucked up if you ask me. Personally, I think the glasses make you look better.”  
He smiled.  
“Thanks. I’m Marty, by the way.”  
“Marty. Great.” She said before leaving to get a drink.

Giovanna held onto the wall for support, the alcohol getting to her.  
_Way too many daiquiris, _she thought, _way too many. _  
Her eyes drifted to Marty, who was going to his car. She followed, drunk as hell.  
“Martyyyy. Was’up?”  
Marty looked at her, concerned.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I like your face.” She reached out and touched his cheek. He looked like he was blushing for a moment before helping her to the car.  
“How about I drive you home.”  
“Great! My car is in the hotel parking lot.”  
“No, I meant in my car.”  
“Yayyyyy.”  
“Where do you live?”  
“I’m at the hotel. The Orange Hotel. Can you believe someone named it that?”  
“Yeah. It’s an unusual name.”  
Giovanna passed out the second she was in the car. She woke up to a hand softly tapping her shoulder. Her eyes opened to Marty, who helped her out of the car.  
After they got in her room, Giovanna fell the bed and started undoing her braid.  
“Marty, thanks for...taking me home.” Than she passed out again.

She woke up to see the light shining in her face from outside, sending a shooting pain through her skull. Giovanna got up and took some headache pills. Than, she took a shower and changed her clothes.  
Giovanna went into town and had breakfast at a diner before coming across a brochure for a theme park called Fright Land. She loved horror and theme parks, so she was eager to go.  
The park was a mix of classic theme park rides and rinky dink horror attractions. It wasn’t very popular, so there weren’t many people. Giovanna was okay with this. Less people meant less of a chance of someone recognizing her.  
After a almost an hour, Giovanna stopped to get some funnel cake. While there, she saw a familiar face, wearing chunky glasses and khakis. Marty. She went up to him.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey. Feeling better?”  
“Yeah. A little. What are you doing here?”  
“I work here. I’m the manager.”  
“I see.”  
After exchanging a few more sentences, she left while she finished her funnel cake. Giovanna liked talking to Marty, he seemed like a a nice guy and even though he looked kind of like an akward creep, he was nothing like that. She kind of felt like she could trust him. But she still wanted to keep her guard up. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months, Marty and Giovanna became good friends. The walls that she put up started to go down and she enjoyed his company.  
Marty asked her to go with him to the town’s fall festival. Since she loved fall and liked hanging out with Marty, she said yes.  
It was about five minutes after Giovanna arrived when he introduced her to his brother.  
“Giovanna, this is my brother, Iggy.”  
Iggy was a handsome man with shoulder length black hair and beautiful blue eyes, maybe a few inches taller than Marty. He was wearing overalls, flannel, and big black boots that still had mud on them. Giovanna couldnt beleive this was Marty’s brother. It couldn’t be. They were nothing alike.  
Then again, neither were her siblings.  
After she spoke to him, she felt a feeling in her chest that she hadn’t felt in a while.

It was late at night. Some local band was playing music while people danced. Giovanna sat at a picnic table, a cup of apple cider in her hands. Her eyes wandered to various people before settling on Iggy. His long black hair blowing in the cold wind. She took a sip of cider before looking back up to find Iggy looking at her. She gave a small wave to him. He smiled and waved back.  
Then he walked over to her.  
Oh god. Oh god. This can’t be happening.  
“Hi.”  
“Hey.” She could hear her heart beating faster.  
“Wanna dance?”  
Giovanna couldn’t really dance. She didn’t really like it. But she couldn’t say no to him.  
“Sure.”  
He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
Giovanna couldn’t believe this was happening. Iggy held her in his surprisingly strong arms as they both swayed to the music. She felt herself relax a bit, but her heart was flying in her chest. Giovanna looked into his eyes. Iggy had the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen. They looked like sparkly sapphires. Giovanna let him hold her close. It was cold, but she felt warm in his arms. When he let go, Giovanna couldn’t shake the warmth she had felt. She wished he would hold her again.

Two days later, Giovanna sat on the porch of Marty’s home, wrapping her sweater tighter around herself. She couldn’t stop thinking about that night. Giovanna could still feel Iggy’s arms around her.  
That’s when she saw an old and kind of beat up truck pull up to the house. Iggy got out of the truck, which made her heart skip a beat.  
“Hi, Giovanna.”  
“Oh...hi...”  
Iggy walked up to the porch towards a slightly nervous Giovanna, his blue eyes never leaving her.  
“Nice to see you again.” Giovanna said.  
“You too.”  
There was a brief silence between the two before Marty came out to the porch and let Iggy inside, followed by Giovanna.  
Later that night, Giovanna was eating what was left of the roast chicken that was still in the kitchen. She, second to Iggy, are the most, she was so hungry. She had loaded some chicken and mashed potatoes onto her plate before she saw a figure in flannel and overalls walk in. Giovanna set down her plate and walked towards him. His eyes seemed to peer into her soul as she got closer.  
“Do ya’ need somethin’, beautiful?”  
“I...I just...I really enjoyed what happened at the festival. And I thought I’d ask if you would like to...go out sometime. I mean...you don’t have to...I just...”  
She rambled for a good minute before Iggy got closer to her until he was only a few inches from her. Giovanna’s knees felt like liquid. He was, without a doubt, taller than her. Almost as tall as...her brother. And with the black hair and irresistible smile, she couldn’t help but think of him for a moment. She looked up at him with her big eyes.  
“I’d like that.”  
Giovanna almost fainted.

The night of the date, she was both nervous and excited. Her stomach felt like a tornado and her brain felt like a category five hurricane. She, Giovanna Largo, was going on a date with Iggy. SHE was going out with HIM. Holy shit.  
The date went well. The whole time, Giovanna thought she’d be a nervous mess, but she felt calm, level headed. She felt like nothing would ever go with Iggy there. Iggy was a total sweetheart to her and made her smile. He put his arm around her shoulders after dinner, making her feel that same warmth she felt a few days ago.  
She was sitting in the passenger seat of his car in front of the hotel. It was cold outside, and she wasn’t ready to go out into the freezing night.  
“Thanks for dinner, Iggy. I had a great time with you.”  
They were only a few inches from each other again.  
“Your welcome, Giovanna.”  
His eyes were so beautiful.  
“I hope we can do this again.”  
_Kiss him, Giovanna! _  
“I’d like that.”  
He put a hand to her face before pulling her into a gentle kiss. And she didn’t pull away.  
It was amazing. Giovanna felt like she had been been brought back to life with his kiss. She wanted it to keep going. Giovanna kissed Iggy right back, dreading the moment she’d have to stop.  
It was the start of a love that would last forever. Or at least she hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

Giovanna’s eyes opened to see Iggy peacefully sleeping next to her. Strands of hair were in his face and he was drooling a bit. She still thought he looked like a vision. She laid there for a moment before he opened his eyes.  
“Good morning, Iggy Igs.” She said as she held him in her arms.  
Giovanna and Iggy had been dating for a while. It was around the tenth date when they had sex. She had never felt something so good in a while. She could feel Iggy’s skin on her’s, his lips on her shoulders, her whole body giving in to him, trembling from his touch. The moans he made while inside of her, making everything so much more pleasurable.  
Giovanna planted kisses on his neck, than on his collarbone, and then back up to his neck.  
“Iggy...my Iggy...”  
He slowly got on top of her, taking off her panties underneath her nightgown before lifting up her nightgown. His tongue going up her thighs before going inside of her, eating her out. Giovanna grabbed a fistfull of his hair, grinding against his tongue, getting wetter from his licking. It didn’t take long before he pulled off her nightgown and she pulled off his shorts. Iggy’s tongue moved to Giovanna’s now hard nipples and started sucking on them. For a brief moment, he moved up to her mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips.  
“Iggy, I want you inside me.” She wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it.  
He took care of the matter in a second, preparing as quickly as he could before shoving his cock into her wet, sensitive pussy. Giovanna gasped before bucking her hips against his. Iggy went deeper into her, groans escaping his lips. He thrusted against her, motivated by her moans to go deeper, harder. Giovanna pulled him close and kissed him, shoving her tongue in his mouth. They wrapped arms around each other, kissing passionately. Iggy kept thrusting, making Giovanna’s legs, which were wrapped around his slim waist, quiver.  
“Oh god...Iggy...baby...Ig...AH!”  
“You're doin’ good, baby.” He said before letting out a loud moan.  
They were untwined, sweating, thrusting against each other until steaming climax. Giovanna screaming before she finally came, followed by Iggy crying out before cuming deep inside her, semen gushing out of his throbbing cock.  
It ended with Iggy resting on Giovanna.  
After a while, she got out of bed, to take a shower, her lover unable to take his eyes off her amazing naked body. He followed her shortly after.  
Giovanna stood under the water for a few minutes before feeling Iggy’s hands on her shoulders. He kissed her neck and shoulders while he held her in his arms. They stood there, letting the warm water run down their bodies. Giovanna kissed him before she started washing up. She let Iggy wash her hair before she washed his hair. After that, he rubbed her shoulders and her butt. Giovanna looked over at him to see that smirk on his face. That smirk that said ‘I’m horny.’ Iggy held her close from behind.  
“Can I help you?” Giovanna giggled, almost as horny. He bumped his cock against her rear.  
“Iggy! Stop it!” She said before bumping right back. Iggy rubbed his hard member against her ass, his hands moving towards her cunt. He started rubbing it. She moaned, getting wet again. It didn’t take long before he had her leaning against the wall, legs spread for him. They ended up having sex in the shower in a matter of seconds. 

Snow was falling outside as Giovanna and Iggy cuddled up together on the couch. The TV was playing a show on low volume. Giovanna rested her head on Iggy’s chest as she slowly drifted off.  
She woke up and made lunch: penne pasta with chicken, a recipe that her father had made a bunch of times. Him and her brother, Pavi. She always felt a little down when she made it because Pavi, at one point, loved making it for her. He made it for her once when she...spent the night. Even though he wasn’t hers anymore, she would always love him. He would always have a special place in her heart.  
Iggy liked the Italian dishes she made. Giovanna has to make extra since he ate more than she did. Or could. He needed more food to keep him energized, so he ate more than she could ever eat.  
After lunch, Giovanna and Iggy cuddled together while watching TV. She felt calm, something she rarely felt. The warm feeling inside of her, a familiar feeling. 

A few days later, they drove to Marty’s for dinner. They went there every week.  
Giovanna heard Iggy talk to Marty in the hallway before they sat down to eat.  
“Just tell her you want to marry her, Iggy. She’ll definitely say yes.”  
“What if she doesn’t?”  
“Why would you think that? She loves you, Iggy. Just propose. Do it on Valentine’s Day. She’ll love it and you’ll thank me!”  
“I don’t want to rush things between us. She might think that I am.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“I just...I don’t want to ruin this relationship. I love her, and I don’t want to mess this up.”  
She couldn’t hear what was said next because her mind had pushed it out. Iggy wanted to marry her. She couldn’t believe it. Giovanna knew she would say yes, despite what he was afraid of her saying. It would be one of the best things that ever happened to her in a while.  
But would he propose to her? She hoped so. It had crossed her mind a bunch of times. Marrying Iggy, having a family with him, growing old together. It sounded amazing.  
Giovanna went back to the living room, trying to quell her pounding heart. She didn’t say that she heard them when they came back in. The rest of their time there, Giovanna cozied up next to Iggy while they talked to Marty.  
As they drove home, Giovanna couldn’t stop thinking about Iggy wanting to marry her. It was surreal. Would he go through with it? If they were going to get married, would she invite her family? Oh god, that would be so akward! Not just for her, and her family, but for Iggy and Marty, who had never met her family. They had seen them on TV, like most of the world had, but they had never met them. What would that be like? Rotti, she knew for a fact would not approve of Iggy. He wouldn’t say anything, but the look in his eyes would say, ‘You could do better, Giovanna. You deserve better, Giovanna.’ Luigi was overprotective and would lose his shit every time Iggy would get too close, and it was his definition of too close. That wouldn’t end well. Amber wouldn’t care. She never cared. And Pavi...she didn’t want to know what he thought. And she’d also be dying to know.  
But Giovanna wanted to marry him. She wanted to be with him forever. She loved him. And that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

“You don’t understand! You never fucking will, so stop trying!”

Tears burned in Giovanna’s eyes, her stomach felt like it had been punched. She couldn’t believe it, she and Iggy were having their first fight. He looked at her with anger and pain in his eyes as she walked over to the liquor cabinet to get herself something to drink. Iggy tried to console her.  
“Giovanna...”  
Giovanna’s hands were shaking as she poured herself some wine. She didn’t dare say a word, for she knew she’d start crying.  
She didn't know how it got to this. They were happy. They were getting on great. And now...  
“Giovanna...baby...”  
She had never thought they’d end up like this. Well, she knew they’d have their first fight eventually, but this...she never expected.  
Iggy’s hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to snap.  
“No! Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking touch me!” Giovanna turned and shouted, tears leaking from her eyes.  
“Than what do you want me to fucking do?! I’ve tried to speak to you and you push me away! I give you space and you tell me that won’t help either! I bust my ass trying to be there for you and you push me away and shut me out! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!”  
“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW IGGY! I don’t know...”  
She ran upstairs crying.  
Giovanna fell onto the bed and wept under the covers, heart broken in tiny pieces.  
As the relationship progressed, things had changed. Giovanna has become more anxious and depressed. She’d cry for no reason at all and lay in bed because she was too sad to get up. Sometimes she would stay up late or not sleep at all some nights. Iggy tried to help but Giovanna...she for some unknown reason that she couldn’t figure out, couldn’t except it. There were a number of reasons for this, she didn’t think he’d understand, she didn’t deserve his help, she didn’t need it for she could handle it herself, and most importantly, she was afraid she’d be too much to handle and he’d leave her.  
After that, things went downhill fast. Both would end up fighting and crying. It was no way to live. And, what was worse, Giovanna felt terrible when this happened. She hated it when she yelled at Iggy and it broke her heart when he cried. _I’m fucking terrible, _she thought.  
After a while, Giovanna went to the bathroom to wash away the evidence of crying. She came back to find Iggy sleeping in her bed. She stood there for a few minutes, watching him breathe. Giovanna felt her heart heal a bit from the pain after she got into bed with him. She stroked his hair and wrapped her free arm around him. She wanted to cry again, but she managed to keep it together.  
“I didn’t meant to hurt you, Iggy baby.”  
Her heart ached in her chest as she fell asleep, letting his breathing calm her down. Iggy stirred a little, held her close, and kissed the top of her head before going back to sleep.  
As Giovanna slept, she had a weird dream. She was walking down a dark hallway. At the end, was a shadowy figure holding a knife. It started running towards her. She ran too. Not away from it, but towards it. Giovanna ran faster, trying to get to it first.  
Than she woke up, sweat running down her forehead. Giovanna looked over to see her alarm clock flash 1:00 am before going back to sleep. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she tried to calm down. Iggy was still beside her, sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful. Giovanna laid her head back down and looked at him before drifting off.

“I’m sorry, baby.”  
Giovanna could barely speak as she looked into Iggy’s eyes. She began to cry as he held her in his arms.  
“It’s okay, Giovanna. I should be apologizing to you.”  
After sobbing into Iggy’s shirt, Giovanna let him carry her to the couch. They laid there together for a while, before Giovanna got up to make breakfast for them. Iggy followed her and put his arms around her waist while she did. They both didn’t say a word, knowing what the other would say. Giovanna made French toast with strawberries, being sure to make enough for seconds. After breakfast, they made love on the couch. Every time Iggy dicked Giovanna down, she would cum. They cuddled after that, never letting go of each other’s hands, both promising to make things better between them.

Iggy and Giovanna started trying to fix the huge problem that had been in their relationship. Giovanna opened up a bit more to Iggy, who tried to be more patient with her when she got emotional. He was incredibly supportive of her. Giovanna helped Iggy through his emotional problems as well. She found out he was just as anxious, depressed, and emotionally messed up as she was. They comforted each other whenever the other had a difficult time. Giovanna started working out, which she hadn’t done in a while, and eating better. Both improved her mood. Iggy got a new job at a nearby hotel as maintenance worker. Soon after, Giovanna got a job working at a company that her father had recently bought out. Both were happy. They had good jobs and an amazing relationship. Nothing could ruin that.

It wasn’t that long before everything would unravel.


	5. Chapter 5

Iggy leaned up against the wall of the hotel. He didn’t even bother to button up his coat as the cold wind sent a small chill up his spine. Giovanna was confined to bed with a stomach flu and had been throwing up constantly. And even though the doctor she went to said there was nothing wrong, he couldn’t help but feel that there was something else. What if it was serious? What if she had to go to the hospital? What if she...  
No. No. Don’t think about that.  
Millions of fears took over his brain, his heart thundered in his chest.  
I have to protect her. If I don’t, she’ll die.  
Voices shouting in his head, he slowly made his way inside.  
I have to save her.  
The world around him changed as he walked back to the employee lounge. People seemed to be slowing down. It got darker, even though it was a sunny outside. Iggy could hear whispers from the others he walked past. Cruel, taunting whispers. They were so loud in his ears.  
It doesn’t matter if she lives, she’ll leave you.  
She doesn’t love you.  
No one loves you.  
Die. Die. Die.  
The endless swell of cold, mocking whispers became louder and louder. They were screaming.  
Die. Die. Die.  
She’ll leave you.  
Save her.  
She’ll die. Die. Die. Die.  
Iggy felt sick as he stepped inside the employee lounge. His head felt like it would explode. His hands were shaking. Everything started moving faster and faster before going black.  
Help me.  
Iggy opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor, various coworkers looking at him. As he was helped up, people kept on asking if he was okay.  
“What happened?” He mumbled.  
“You came in and fainted!” One of his coworkers said, “You looked like you were gonna throw up, and when I asked you if you were okay, you just fainted.”  
Iggy couldn’t believe it.  
It was happening again.

Giovanna asked him what happened, worried beyond belief and as much as he tried to reassure her he was fine, Iggy knew that he wasn’t fine. But he didn’t know why. Everything was going great! Giovanna was getting better. He was getting better. So why did he have another episode?  
Iggy decided to not tell Giovanna, scared that she’d think he was too much and leave, or that she’d be afraid of him. He couldn’t sleep very well that night, praying it didn’t happen again. Those stupid taunting whispers in the back of his mind.  
She’ll find out soon.  
Run.  
Tell her.  
She’ll hate you.  
She’ll leave you.  
She’ll be afraid of you.  
Run.  
Tell her.  
She already knows you're crazy.  
Only to be interrupted by the comforting touch of his lover beside him. She was so beautiful. An angel. Giovanna was the light of his life. His one and only girl.  
_She won’t leave me. She’ll still love me._  
He hoped that it was true.

Giovanna woke up to Iggy with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she listened to his breathing.  
After a while, she went downstairs to make something to eat, finally feeling better for the first time in days. As she ate, Giovanna couldn’t get what happens yesterday out of her head. Up until now, Iggy had never acted this odd. He fainted twice after the incident at work and even heard him crying at night. She tried to ask but he brushed it off and told her he was fine.  
Iggy woke up, terrified of what today would bring. His heart couldn’t stop racing until he got downstairs, to find Giovanna. The air felt thick with fear as he stumbled towards her. He held onto her for a long time before sitting down to have breakfast.  
Iggy didn’t want to go to work, he wanted to stay with Giovanna. She was one of the few people who didn’t make him feel uneasy. Everyone at work always seemed to be judging him. He could feel their eyes peering into his soul. The voices didn’t cease until he returned home. Tears burning in his eyes, he decided to tell Giovanna.

“What is it?”  
“There’s something I need to tell you.”  
Giovanna fidgeted with a corner of a blanket that was on the couch as she looked at Iggy. As she listened to him talk, she felt her heart ache with pain. She could feel the pain emitting from him. Tears ran down his face as he told her about the voices, the fear, the paranoia, and the heaviness that he carried in his heart when she wasn’t there.  
“I thought this...this illness was gone, but it’s not. I’m sick, baby.”  
As she held him in her arms, she started to cry as well. It pained her to see him like this.  
That night, after Iggy went to bed, she called Marty and asked him if he knew about Iggy’s problem. He sighed heavily.  
“A few years ago, Iggy had a breakdown. It was so bad he ended up in the hospital. He doesn’t remember much of his time there. Even after he got out, he was still on edge.”  
Marty told her that Iggy had never coped fully with what happened with him and his mother, who was cold and selfish (which Giovanna already knew about). He never fully recovered, though.  
“I guess in the back of my head, I knew this would happen...just make sure Iggy doesn’t-“  
“Doesn’t what?”  
“I’m coming over tomorrow to see him. Just hang in there, Giovanna.”  
After that, he hung up, leaving Giovanna standing in her kitchen, heart pounding.


	6. Chapter 6

Giovanna’s grey eyes stared at the water dripping from the bathtub faucet as she tried to get her thoughts together. She sighed and rested her face in her hand.  
When Marty came over, he only talked to her for five minutes before going to talk to Iggy upstairs. She tried to listen to their conversation from outside the door.  
“You need to get some serious help-“  
“Don’t start with that shit, Marty!”  
“Iggy, you’re sick! I don’t want you to end up in the hospital again and neither does Giovanna!”  
“I told you, I’ll be fine! Everything’s under control!”  
“I’d like to believe that. But given what happened before...”  
“Lay off me, Marty! I don’t need any fucking help!”  
Iggy hadn’t gotten any better after that day. His mood swings became more frequent, he cried himself to sleep almost every night, and he would go into the surrounding woods for hours at a time, coming back late at night. It wasn’t easy for Giovanna either. She started internalizing her anxiety and emotional problems, thinking that if they both were struggling, than their relationship would crash and burn. That couldn’t happen. It just couldn’t.  
Giovanna looked back into the bedroom at a sleeping Iggy. She wanted to hold him, stroke his hair, tell him everything would be okay. Giovanna could feel her heart ache for him. She went back into the bathroom and started to undress. After a few minutes of laying in the tub, she left her mind wander to all of the things she and Iggy had done together. She thought about making love to him, imagining his moans as she sucked his hard cock. Giovanna loved to tease him or seduce him and see what happened. They would always end up having sex. She could remember walking out to the living room once, naked. She stood in front of Iggy and started rubbing her pussy, making sure he saw. She would moan and soon started using both hands to touch herself. That was too much for him and the next thing she knew, she was pinned to the couch being dicked down by his huge cock. Another time she played with her nipples in front of him and got herself slammed onto the kitchen table while he sucked on them with three fingers inside her. Sometimes she’d do things like touch his dick under a table, bend over so he could get a good look at her ass. Seeing her do those things, he’d get so turned on, he’d pull her close and whisper in her ear: “I should tie you to the bed and fuck you so hard, that you won’t sit down for a week.”. It would get her instantly wet. And at one point, true to his word, Iggy did tie her up, gag her, and fuck her so hard. She didn’t sit down for a few days. Giovanna could still see the cum running down her thighs and legs. She got fucked again and again and came every time. It was one of the best nights of her life. As she let her mind wander, Giovanna wished that Iggy was in the tub with her, holding her in his arms. 

It took a while for her to fall asleep, but she eventually did. That’s when the dream started.  
She was in the Fright Land theme park. It was late at night and no one was there but her.  
Until she heard a scream.  
As terrified as she was, something in her told her to find the source of the scream. More screams rang out. She ran towards the noise as fast as she could. As she got closer something in her didn’t feel right. She should be running away, not towards the screams. But she kept going. The screams were heard from behind an old door with faded, chipping white paint. It was locked, so Giovanna had to ram it down. Being incredibly old, it was easy to knock down.  
Giovanna looked up to find dead bodies everywhere. Blood was splattered on the floor and walls. Terrified, Giovanna walked further into the room. Her hands were shaking and she heart was pounding. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the shadows of the dimly lit room. She tried to step back, but she couldn’t move. The figure started laughing a psycho laugh. It started running towards her. Giovanna tried to run, but she just couldn’t. She screamed just before it attacked her.  
Then Giovanna woke up. Her heart was thundering in her chest and ears as she tried to calm herself down. She clutched her chest as he breathed. It wasn’t the first time she had a panic attack. And she had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. She went downstairs to get some water.  
Iggy had a dream as well.  
He was standing on his porch. It was cold and the wind stung like needles in his face. The front door was slightly open in front of him. Iggy hesitantly opened it, despite every part of him shouting ‘DON’T GO IN THERE!’. The house was pitch black and empty. No Giovanna to be seen.  
“Giovanna?” His voice felt foreign. Like it wasn’t even his.  
He went upstairs to the bedroom. An ominous feeling hung in the air as he opened the door.  
Giovanna was lying on the floor. She was dead. Blood poured out from a stab wound in her stomach made by a kitchen knife that was lying beside her corpse. The blood surrounded her becoming a puddle. There was something wrong with her eyes. They were moving up to a horrified Iggy.  
“It’s all your fault, Iggy.”  
“No...” he whispered.  
“You’re a monster.”  
He blinked, only to find Giovanna standing in front of him, blood pouring out of the stab wound. Her eyes were filled with hate.  
“YOU DID THIS TO ME.” Her voice rang in his ears.  
Then he woke up, tears running down his face. His hands were trembling as he buried his face into his pillow. He sobbed as Giovanna came in.  
“Iggy!” What happened? What’s wrong?” She ran towards the bed and held him in her arms. Iggy held on to her for dear life, his whole body shaking. Fear gripped his heart. Something terrible was going to happen. He knew it. 

A few days later, Iggy and Giovanna went to see Marty for dinner. Neither of them knew what to say or how to explain to Marty that Iggy was getting worse. Giovanna tried several different ways in her head on the way there, but none seemed right.  
She could barely eat her food and hardly spoke until she was pulled aside by Marty.  
“Are you okay, Giovanna?”  
Giovanna felt like someone had removed the air in her lungs and punched her stomach. She had to do it. She had no choice but to tell Marty what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Giovanna looked at the pile of papers on Marty’s desk. Her eyes moved to a photo of a little boy with a mop of brown hair, glasses and an ugly sweater, standing next to a man with darker hair and a shirt and tie. Giovanna assumed that it was Marty and his father.  
There was a tense silence in the air before Marty cleated his throat and spoke up.  
“Giovanna, what’s going on?”  
With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, Giovanna gave in.  
“Iggy’s gotten worse. He keeps having nightmares and mood swings. He fainted twice this week! He said he heard voices last night!”  
“Giovanna...”  
Tears ran down her face as she kept talking.  
“And he keeps disappearing into the woods for hours at a time when he gets home from work! He doesn’t respond to my texts or calls when does this and I end up assuming the worst! Oh god, Marty...I’m so scared for Iggy...my Iggy...”  
Giovanna started crying. Marty walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“It’s gonna be okay. We’ll get him the help he needs. Everything will be fine.”  
Marty didn’t feel sure. Iggy had always been on edge. As much as Marty had begged him to get help, Iggy refused. He said he could deal with it on his own. But Marty knew that something like this couldn’t be dealt with on your own. But try telling Iggy that. 

That night, Giovanna decided to convince Iggy to get some help, despite Marty saying it wouldn’t work. Since Giovanna was incredibly stubborn, she was determined to follow through with her plan.  
Iggy didn’t take it well.  
“I don’t need any help, Giovanna! I’m an adult and can handle it myself!”  
“You do need help! You’re falling apart at the seems!”  
Iggy stormed over to the counter, trying to control his anger. Rage burned in his veins like acid.  
“Iggy-!”  
“I DON’T NEED ANY FUCKING HELP!”  
Iggy was breathing heavily and tears ran down his face. His heart pounded in his ears as he tried to calm down. As Giovanna put a hand on his shoulder, she could hear him hold back sobs.  
“Iggy...baby...”  
Her voice was soft and tender, which didn’t help him keep his composure. Giovanna held him in her arms as he sobbed into her shirt. Iggy crumbled to the floor, finally letting go.  
“It’s okay, Iggy Igs.”  
“I’m sorry, Giovanna. I’m so sorry.” He wept.  
“I’ve got you, Iggy. It’ll be alright.”  
Iggy cried and cried. He cried until he couldn’t breathe and Giovanna’s shirt was soaked.  
He let his lover lead him to the couch. They laid there and watched tv. Iggy held Giovanna close in his arms. He felt peaceful, safe, not alone. 

Some time later, Iggy was put on medications for his illnesses. He felt better after taking them. The pills made him less paranoid and unhinged. His mood swings were less frequent and less severe. Iggy wasn’t the only one who noticed the change. Giovanna and Marty noticed as well. Soon, Iggy was back to his old self.  
Giovanna was so happy that her Iggy was getting better. Now, they could be happy. Now, they could start thinking about the future. He might even propose to her! Her life with him was going to be amazing.  
For the first time in a while, Giovanna and Iggy went out to dinner. Giovanna managed to save enough money for them to go somewhere nice. It was a quaint looking Italian place in town. Iggy even wore a tie.  
Waiting for Giovanna, Iggy paced back and forth in the hall. A few days before, he’d decided to propose to her. He wanted her to be his, to give her his heart. He wanted to grow old with her. There was a ring box hidden in his pocket, ready to be whipped out at any moment.  
Iggy was ready to make her his.  
When Giovanna walked downstairs in a red dress that showed off her hourglass figure, her lover almost fell to his knees. She was beautiful. Giovanna nervously walked downstairs, heels clicking on the wood.  
“I bought it just for you, Iggy,” She said quietly, “do you like it?”  
Iggy almost swallowed his tongue.  
“Yeah...” His eyes never left her as she moved to get her jacket. The way her body moved like a tree in a gentle breeze. She handed him his jacket. Iggy couldn’t see anything but her. Giovanna noticed.  
“Come on. You can drool over me later.” She said taking his hand and leading him outside.  
The whole ride there, Iggy thought about how he’d ask Giovanna to marry him. His thoughts tripped over one another as they drove through the busy streets. Iggy hoped that she’d say yes. She would say yes, right? 

“Giovanna, there’s something I want to tell you.”  
“What is it?”  
Giovanna started at her glass of wine before taking a sip. She promised that she wouldn’t have too much, but it tasted delicious. But, there was that bitter aftertaste that kept her from having more than two.  
“Well.” Iggy said, “I've been meaning to talk to you about our future together.”  
Giovanna felt her heart flutter. What was he going to say? The worst case scenario was he was going to leave her. Best case scenario was he’d propose on the spot. There were a million other thoughts in her head, but those two were the loudest.  
Iggy took a deep breath. This has been on his mind for a while. He had to ask. It was the most important thing he felt he’d ever do.  
“I love you Giovanna. And I-“  
He was cut off by someone shouting ‘How dare you!’. Iggy turned around, frustrated. It turned out a couple had gotten into a disagreement and the lady had lost her temper. Giovanna saw them as well. Both her and the guy she was with seemed to be in their mid-forties. Probably long time husband and wife with a crumbling marriage. Giovanna couldn’t help but think of her own parents as the lady stormed off to the washroom. Fear shot through Iggy. Would they ever end up like that?  
“Iggy?” Giovanna’s voice brought him back.  
“Yeah?”  
He looked at her and took her hands across the table.  
“What did you want to say, Iggy baby?”  
This was it.  
“Well...I was going to tell you...” His heart beat faster, he was so nervous.  
“Iggy, it’s okay. You can tell me.”  
His heart slowed down. Giovanna smiled at him. Iggy wanted to lean over and kiss her. He took a deep breath.  
“Giovanna, I love you. I want to spend my life with you. All my life, I never thought I’d ever find love until I met you. You’re all that I want.”  
He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Giovanna’s eyes widened, shiny with tears. She couldn’t believe it! Iggy was going to propose!  
She looked at him, a tear escaping her eye.  
“Giovanna,” Iggy said, “will you marry me?”  
Giovanna had never thought she’d ever get married again. But with Iggy, her Iggy, she had never felt so happy in her life. She knew she wanted to grow old with him.  
“Yes! Yes, I will!” She leaned forward and kissed him.  
Iggy put a hand to her cheek, stroking it. Tears formed in his eyes. She said yes! He felt like flying! She said yes! 

Giovanna admired the ring, sparkling in the dim light as she and Iggy drove home. She felt she had never seen any ring that beautiful in her life! It sparkled, like Iggy’s blue eyes. Although Giovanna liked his eyes more. No diamond in the world could compare to them.  
Later, when she was changing into her nightgown, strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Iggy’s lips traced her neck, moving to her shoulders. Hands moving down her waist to her thighs.  
“I want you, baby.” Iggy whispered in her ear. He slid his hand up her thighs, up her short nightgown, to her panties. He pulled them off and put them in his pocket.  
“Iggy...” Giovanna said, already wanting Iggy to take her. She turned around and kisssed him.  
Iggy picked her up and laid her on the bed before getting on top of her, kissing her neck again.  
“What do you wanna do, Iggy baby?” His lover asked. He smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. 

Giovanna held onto the strap on nervously. It had been a while since she’d done this. She was incredibly surprised to hear Iggy say he wanted this.  
“You sure about this?”  
“Of course I’m sure, Giovanna.”  
“Okay. Let me know if I hurt you.”  
Iggy nodded.  
Giovanna set the strap-on on the bed and took off her nightgown. Iggy stared at her body, eyes moving over her ample breasts. She put the toy on and moved towards Iggy. She removed all his clothes except for his shorts. Then she laid in down on the bed, kissing his inner thighs, the little moans he made making her wet. She started to lick them a bit before moving towards his bulge. She licked it, through his boxers, feeling it pulse and throb under her tongue. Giovanna slowed down causing Iggy to buck his hips in desperation. She looked at him and smiled.  
“I’m going to make a night you’ll never forget.” She purred.  
Giovanna slowly pulled off Iggy’s shorts and then tossing them on the floor. Her eyes looked at him, naked and ready to be ravaged.  
“Get on all fours.” She commanded.  
Iggy did just that. She looked at him, on all fours, ass up, entrance ready to be fucked senselessly, and thought about how good he looked like this. Giovanna coated three of her fingers in lube and slowly slid them into his asshole. Iggy had a small whimpering noise before moaning. She slid them in and out, stimulating his hole before she got inside him. Iggy started thrusting against her fingers, his cock getting harder between his legs. Giovanna noticed, but decided to to focus on that later. She took out her fingers and coated the strap-on in lube next.  
“Okay Iggy, brace yourself.” She said.  
He nodded and she slid it inside his entrance. He cried out a small noise before whimpering again. Giovanna thrusted against him as she put her hand between his legs. Iggy’s cock was rock hard. She rubbed it a little, hearing more whimpers from him. She kept gently thrusting on him, so she wouldn’t hurt him.  
“Harder!” he groaned, “Harder!”  
Giovanna was hesitant, but she did as he asked. She thrusted harder, going deeper to find that sweet spot. Iggy moaned, trying to match her thrusts. His legs started shaking as his lover kept going. Soon enough, she found that sensitive spot that would make Iggy scream. She hit it with the strap-on, making him cry out. She hit it again, continuing to rub his throbbing cock. She picked up the pace a little while her hands moved from his waist to his thighs.  
“Oh god, Giovanna! Yes!” Iggy felt like his whole body would explode with pleasure as he gripped the sheets.  
Giovanna kept going as she rubbed just the tip of Iggy’s hard member. Her lover was a shivering mess, moaning beneath her. She started rubbing his balls, then going back to his cock. Iggy tried not to collapse, his legs were shaking. Giovanna sharply hit his prostate before continuing to thrust against him.  
“Ah...Giovanna...I’m cuming! I'm cuming!”  
Pre-cum oozed out of his dick as Giovanna kept rubbing it. She knew he was getting close.  
“You’re doing good, babydoll.” She said.  
Giovanna kept going, determined to make Iggy cum. She hit his prostate again and again as he screamed in ecstasy. Iggy had never felt like this before. He could feel himself getting closer as he kept grinding on the strap-on. Giovanna started rubbing Iggy’s balls again. She cupped them in her hand, wishing she could suck on them until he came. Giovanna moved back to his throbbing cock, rubbing it slowly. Iggy held on tighter to the sheets, whimpering. The orgasm came too fast for him to prepare as he cried out, cum gushing out of his sensitive cock. His legs were shaking so badly, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up. Giovanna gave one last sharp thrust as she kept rubbing his member.  
After pulling out, she looked at her hand, covered in Iggy’s seed. Perfect. Iggy was still on all fours, his perfect ass up, cum dripping off his dick, legs still shaking, small moans escaping his lips. Giovanna smiled. Seeing him like this made her so turned on she wished she could fuck him again. Iggy collapsed on the bed, catching his breath, cock was still sensitive. After a while, he sat up before looking at Giovanna. She smiled at him and licked the cum off her hand.  
“You taste good.” She giggled.  
Iggy got up and pinned her down. He took the strap-on off of her and spread her legs apart. Giovanna could already feel herself dripping for him.  
“It’s my turn.” He said, smirking.  
He started sucking her hard nipples making her gasp, her breath hitching for a moment before moaning. Iggy could feel her body quiver as he moved towards her soft stomach, lips tracing pale flesh. Giovanna gasped again. He moved towards her pussy, his tongue licking the lips of it before going inside of her. God, she was so wet. Giovanna grinded against his tongue as he licked her clit. Each moan she made making him harder.  
“Iggy...Iggy...oh yes!”  
Fluids dripped from her cunt as he kept eating her out. He let his hands explore his body, first her hips, then her waist, then her breasts. His fingers rubbed her nipples. He squeezed them a bit, causing more fluids to leak out of her. Iggy looked up at her, cum on his face, and smiled.  
“Ya’ know, ya’ look kinda cute like this. Ya’ look so helpless, baby.”  
He sat up, prepared himself, and shoved himself inside her gaping, wet pussy, making her shiver. Giovanna let out a loud moan before grinding against his huge dick. Iggy groaned as he rubbed his cock against her clit. She felt so good. Iggy grabbed onto her breasts while she grabbed onto his ass. They kept thrusting against each other. Giovanna’s swollen cunt was soaked with cum as she let her moans get louder and louder. She started screaming Iggy’s name over and over as he went deeper inside of her. Iggy liked it. It made his cock throb more. Giovanna was filled with pleasure as she reached orgasm, crying out Iggy’s name. Iggy let out a loud moan before cuming deep inside her.  
They both fell back, exhausted but throughly satisfied. After a few moments, Giovanna cuddled up to her Iggy, resting her head against his bare chest as he stroked her hair. He kept looking at her, like she was the most beautiful and amazing thing in the world.  
“I love ya’, Giovanna. You’re my girl.” He kissed the top of her head. Giovanna smiled.  
“I love you too, my fiancé.”  
Her heart was still flying. She was going to marry Iggy! They would be so happy together. Just them. And hopefully, someday, they’d have a family together. It was just amazing.  
“I love you, Iggy. My Iggy.” She said before drifting off. Iggy held onto her. She was going to be his wife! He’d wake up every morning to her face and fall asleep with her in his arms every night. He’d go home from work and find her there, eating a snack. As he drifted off, he looked at her, sleeping peacefully, and knew, they were made for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking at the deer he just shot, Iggy felt something he hadn’t ever felt before. Not even after previous hunts. But this was different. The blood flowing from the bullet holes in the deer’s was a brilliant red. It soaked the it’s brown fur and poured out on the ground. Iggy never expected to do this to the deer. He shot it so many times it didn’t even look like a deer. It looked like a heap of fur and bloody flesh. Iggy crouched down and stared at the carcass. Something inside of him awakened. A dark, sick feeling crawled into his stomach. He started chuckling at the deer he had killed. Iggy could feel the feeling get stronger as his chuckle turned into a cackle. He took out his knife, hand shaking, and started stabbing the corpse. The cackle turned into a laugh as he kept stabbing and stabbing. Over and over. His laughter was insane, deranged.  
Iggy slowly stopped laughing and looked down at what he’d done. His eyes widened with horror. No. It couldn’t be. Had he really done what he just did? Iggy stood up, heart pounding in his ears, and went to his car to get a shovel.  
After burning the corpse and burying the ashes, Iggy lit a cigarette. He had quit years ago and never thought he’d ever smoke again. Iggy started pacing around the grave and tried to stop his hands from shaking. Fear gripped his heart as he drove home. This couldn’t happen again. He couldn’t let it happen again.  
Iggy stumbled into his home in a daze, to be greeted by Giovanna’s arms wrapping around him. As she did, Giovanna smelled the cigarette smoke from his jacket. She was surprised. Iggy hadn’t smoked in five years. Why was he doing it now? Giovanna watched Iggy wander into the kitchen. She stood there for a while and listened to him look for something to eat. Something was off. Giovanna slowly walked into the kitchen to find Iggy eating out of a tub of ice cream. He was staring at the floor, absolutely silent. By now, he would’ve seen her and said something. But he hadn’t. Giovanna watched him put the ice cream away and search through the fridge again. He didn’t seem to find anything else he wanted and left. Giovanna followed. Iggy seemed nervous, on edge, as he went upstairs.  
Iggy collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to take off his boots. His heart was thundering. He couldn’t believe what he had done. Iggy turned to his side to find Giovanna standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face. He sighed. Paranoia seeped into his brain. Did she know what he did? Iggy tried to hide his fear as Giovanna laid down with him on the bed. She knew, didn’t she?  
“Are you okay, Iggy?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine. Just tired.” He couldn’t tell her. He just couldn’t. Fortunately, she didn’t press him any further.  
Giovanna rested her head against Iggy’s chest and all the fear and paranoia left his head. He felt safe in her arms as he drifted off.  
Iggy work up to his phone ringing. He answered it to hear Marty’s worn out voice.  
“Hey, Igs. It’s Marty.”  
“What is it?”  
“Do you have a moment to talk?”  
Iggy looked at Giovanna who was fast asleep next to him.  
“Yeah. Just give me a second.”  
He got out of bed and headed downstairs. 

A few days later, Giovanna stared from the car at Iggy and his friend, a man named Ogre. She didn’t know if that was his real name or a nickname. Iggy and Ogre hadn’t been known each other long, but they hit it off pretty quickly. Ogre was a big, burly man who didn’t talk much. He was bigger and taller than Iggy. The guy wasn’t very bright either. But Iggy still liked talking to him. Marty was sitting nearby eating a hamburger and sneaking glances at a pretty blonde girl. He was probably thinking about what he’d say. Giovanna walked over with a tray of cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles and set it on one of the picnic tables. She lifted off the tin foil to reveal them and went over to Iggy. Giovanna ended up being pulled in for a passionate kiss from her fiancé.  
After days of planning, Giovanna had finally managed to throw an engagement party. It was a small celebration in the park with her lover, her friends, his friends, and a few of his family members. It was nice out, so she abandoned the sweater she wore when they first got there. As much as she liked cold weather, Giovanna always enjoyed spring.  
“Giovanna?” Marty was standing behind her.  
“Hey, Marty. What’s up?”  
“Can we talk?”  
“Um...sure.”  
They went to the other end of the park where no one could hear them. Giovanna leaned against a tree as Marty started fidgeting with his jacket zipper.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Marty took a deep breath and stood next to Giovanna. He was quiet for a long time before he spoke.  
“Fright Land’s on it's last leg. My boss says there won’t be enough money to keep the place open much longer.”  
“What?” Giovanna couldn’t believe it. The park was closing?  
“Yeah.”  
“Does Iggy know?”  
Iggy and Marty were pretty close, so Giovanna assumed that he told his brother.  
“Yeah. I called him a few nights ago and told him. I just can’t believe it...”  
Marty went silent for a few moments.  
“I’m sorry.” Giovanna said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“I just don’t know where I’m going to go once the park is closed. I've been working there for years and I can’t imagine anything else.”  
Both stood together for a long time before Marty spoke again.  
“Don’t let me ruin this celebration,” He said, moving back to the party, “come on, let’s go back.”  
Giovanna followed him back to find Iggy. She wrapped her arms around him kissed him. He picked up his drink had proposed a toast.  
“To my future wife! I love ya, baby!”  
Everyone cheered for the happy couple. Iggy looked at Giovanna and smiled. With her in his arms, he felt like the luckiest man on Earth.  
Later at home, Giovanna was in the kitchen taking her pills when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The pill that Iggy usually took every day was still on the counter. He hadn’t taken it today. Giovanna looked at the pill bottle. A bottle that had been put there a couple months ago, was still full of pills. It should’ve been almost empty by now. Iggy was skipping his medication? That couldn’t be! It would’ve been hard to notice since he seemed fine for the past few months. Giovanna felt a heavy feeling in her stomach as she went upstairs. 

Things didn’t get better.  
Iggy started disappearing into the woods again. This time, he was with Ogre. They would leave for hours at a time. He started leaving without warning and left with his friend. Giovanna would try to text him, call him, but he wouldn’t answer. When Iggy did come back, it was late at night. Giovanna would be lying in bed and hear the door slam shut. She’d hear Iggy walk upstairs and stumble into the bedroom. He’d silently change his clothes, get in bed, and fall asleep in seconds. Giovanna asked him how work was going and he’d just shrug. After a while, he’d barely say anything at all. Things were going great, amazing, even. And now everything was falling apart. He even fought her when she tried to get him to take his pill. After a while, Giovanna stopped trying. It was useless to fight with him. She felt powerless and scared for him. And she didn’t understand why it was all happening.  
Iggy wasn’t feeling all that good either. The paranoia, the voices, the strange feelings came back. Sometimes, he felt like everything in his life was unreal. Iggy woke up in the middle of the night from strange dreams that would sometimes evolve into nightmares. There were nights where he’d even cry himself to sleep. But he wouldn’t take the pills. Those damn things couldn’t help him. Not anymore.  
One day, Giovanna got a call from someone she had never met before named Janice, a girl who claimed she knew Iggy.  
“How do you know my fiancé?”  
“He’s my coworker.”  
“I see. What’s this about?”  
“Iggy’s been acting really weird lately. He’s making some of us uneasy and even scaring a few people. No one knows why. He used to be so nice and he made me laugh. But now, Iggy might as well be a stranger.”  
Giovanna felt sick. Iggy was like this at work? It was even worse than she thought. Iggy was losing it again. But this time, Giovanna felt like this as different. Something was wrong. Really wrong. She couldn’t quite place it and when she did, her blood ran cold.  
“Really?” She asked, her throat dry.  
“Yeah. I always wondered, is he like this at home?”  
She felt like she’d pass out from fear.  
“...No. No he’s not.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I’m positive.”  
Giovanna hung up and buried her face in her hands. Iggy was losing his mind and there was nothing she could do about it. She started sobbing, her heart aching for her Iggy. She just wanted him back.  
“Iggy...Iggy...” She wept.  
She laid on the couch crying for him. Tears ran down her pale cheeks. Her sweet Iggy, the one who loved her and made her laugh, the one who she felt safe with, she was losing him. Giovanna grabbed onto a pillow, holding it, wishing it was him.  
“Please...don’t let me lose him.” Giovanna whispered.  
She let herself drift off as her tears kept flowing. As she did, Giovanna wished for Iggy to come back to her. 

Giovanna woke up. She opened her eyes to the window of her room and soon realized her was in bed. As she got up, Giovanna felt her stomach churn, remembering what happened last night. She went to the bathroom to freshen up when she heard a noise come from downstairs. Her heart jumped as she slowly made her way out of her room and downwards. Giovanna walked into the living room to find a deer head on the wall above the mantle. She turned to see the front door slam shut. Giovanna looked out to see Iggy coming out from the garage. She ran back upstairs as fast as she could. She couldn’t face Iggy. Not now.  
Giovanna went back into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She quickly ran a brush through her hair before undressing and stepping under the water. As the water run down her body, she forgot about everything that had been happening the past few months. Instead, she fought about Iggy, before he started losing it. Giovanna wished that he was in the shower with her, his arms around her. He’d kiss her neck and shoulders and tell her he loved her. A lump formed in her throat as she thought about him. All Giovanna wanted was her Iggy to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay.  
But things weren’t okay. He wasn’t okay. She wasn’t okay. Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them away. She had done enough crying last night.  
After showering, Giovanna got dressed and went downstairs to see her fiancé. She was going to save him from this madness inside of him. She had to because she didn’t know what else to do.  
As Iggy pulled her into a tight embrace, Giovanna held on for dear life, afraid to let go. She let him kiss her and hold her and tell her he loved her. Iggy held onto her, terrified to let go. Knowing that if he did, that sick, dark feeling would come back and torment him.  
Both held on tight like one would on a roller coaster, dreading when they’d have to let go.


End file.
